I Went Too Far this Time
by NorNor1502
Summary: Norway hangs out with a drunken Denmark. Denmark orders him to do something but Norway refuses. And because of the refusal, Denmark went to teach Norway a lesson. But then finally realizes he went too far with the 'lesson' and consider Norway's feelings...


"I swear to God I won't drink that thing." said Norway as Denmark forced him to drink beer with him.

"Come on, Nor! This ain't killing ya!"

"No."

"Nor! Come on! One shot is not as bad as eating _hakarl_!" He said as he handed the glass of beer closer to Norway.

"I said no, anko. If I said no, then it's over. No is no anko. So shut up and behave there." replied Norway with an irritated look. He knew this would happen. He shouldn't have come along with a drunk Denmark.

"So..you don't wanna drink? You seriously are disobeying anko's orders, Nor." He said as he dragged Norway towards the bedroom by the tie.

"A-Anko! Stop it you're hurting me!" Norway shrieked with a little tremble in his voice.

Denmark put himself right on top of Norway, smiled, and said "Oh no, Nor. I should teach ya a lesson. You know you should always obey anko's requests. Ya disobeyed anko for not drinkin' beer. Now anko is here to feast you up!" He said as he unbuttoned Norway's shirt and unzipped his pants.

"A-ANKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Norway.

"Just join with the feast. You're gonna love it if you hate drinking beer." He said as he rolled down to suck Norway's (*ehem*) and Norway was sweating and blushing shades of red and pleaded Denmark to stop with what he was doing.

Denmark was stubborn. He didn't listen to Norway's pleads and he just continued with what he was doing like nothing happened. "Shh..be silent, Nor. we wouldn't want to ruin this glorious feast we're having"

"But anko...! You're harassing me!"

"Just shut yer trap, Nor."

And then Denmark sat up, got a hold of Norway's waist and did a 'B.S.' to Norway while he was screaming in pain and agony in his eyes. Norway kept pleading and pleading for him to stop but Denmark was so stubborn that he disregarded Norway's pleads to stop.

But despite that, Denmark smiled while 'abusing' Norway to his content.

"A-Anko...stop it...it hurts..." said Norway with a pained and agonized look.

"Hmm...You need to learn a lesson, Nor. When anko says 'do it' he means 'do it." said Denmark with a proud and boastful look. Denmark, being stubborn as always. Still ignored Norway's pleads, continued with what he was doing until he saw Norway about to cry.

"Nor...?" Denmark stopped with what he was doing and looked at Norway's pained expression. And as he looked at him, he saw him letting out a tear because of the pain Denmark caused to him. Seeing this, Denmark felt guilty for what he has done to Norway. He sat upright, got hold of a white blanket and said;

"I'm sorry, Nor...I really am..I went too far this time.." while covering Norway's unclothed and naked body. Norway, still crying and traumatized over what happened, angrily said; "Anko you asshole...you just did that to me because I disobeyed you?! How could you?! Anko you fucking pervert!" while nagging intently and glaring at Denmark like a big, hungry lion.

"I know..and I'm really guilty for the things I have done to you..I'm so sorry, Nor..." Denmark said with a guilty look on his face. Norway, still covering himself, got up from the bed, slightly stroked Denmark's face and said; "Quit it with the apologizing already, idiot."

With both hands open on Denmark's cheeks, he pulled Denmark's face towards him and suddenly kissed him gently. Denmark, all surprised and flustered, was shocked to see Norway was the one who's actually kissing him. But despite that, he closed his eyes and kissed Norway back.

He gently bit Norway's lip, begging for an 'entrance.' Norway, knowing what he wanted, opened his mouth and kissed each other dramatically like a French does.

Denmark pushed Norway down on the bed, licked his lips and said "Mhm...that felt kind of good, Nor..."

"Is that so?" Said Norway while smiling at Norway.

"Ja."

And to his content, Denmark slid himself towards Norway's chest and kissed his neck. This put Norway in the mood. And then Norway let out a groan and said "Stop that, anko...it tickles." he said while laughing a bit.

"You asked for it, Nor." Said Denmark as he smiled at Norway.

"No I didn't. But let's go on, shall we?" Norway sat up and then pushed Denmark down on the bed and said; "Ha..this time..I'm right on top of you, anko. Now...let me do the same thing you did to me a while ago.." while grinning evilly.

"Does that mean..I'm the uke now..?" said Denmark, blushing with his eyes opened wide and focused to Norway's deep gaze.

"Exactly."

And then..someone from outside the room (which was Iceland) opened the door and said; "Dan! Nore! Lunch is ready!" And then he looks at the bed, seeing Denmark and Norway on it, and noticed what they were doing and said; "Ah...it seems like I am disturbing your private time together. I'm sorry for the intrusion. Now, if you excuse me..." and closed the door while forcing himself to smile at the both of them. And then Iceland walked outside to find Finland as if nothing happened and saying to himself that what he saw was not real and what he saw was merely and illusion.

And then, Norway and Denmark, finding out that Iceland saw them 'do things', stared at each other as if nothing happened.

((So...what do you think? Too extreme for ya?! XD ))

NOTES:

-Hakarl=an Icelandic food which is rotten Greenlandic shark fermented for months which smells like ammonia

-Anko=is what Norway calls Denmark. It means "bro" in a northern Japanese dialect

-B.S.=find it out yourself and you'll know the meaning of those acronyms :)


End file.
